Two Weeks
by Sennie
Summary: Well, this is my first attempt to a english fanfiction. It's about Ed who goes on a mission alone, and finds a homeless girl. Full summary inside. No pairings. Better than it sounds. I think... COMPLETED!
1. Day One

**Sennie: **Hello everyone!  
This is my first English fan fiction (and second published fan fiction). I got this idea in school; in English class while I was waiting for the others to finish their work (I was already done). First it was a more fast going story, jumping quickly from one moment and place to another, but when I started to write it down on my computer... it turned out quite better (maybe it's because I changed half the story).

**Kyouko: **Oi, Sen... Presentation. Now!

**Sennie:** Right right...  
Everyone, this is Kyouko, one of my best friends. Her real name isn't Kyouko, but she prefers to be called that.

**Kyouko:** Nice to meet y'all.

**Sennie:** So... let's get on with the first chapter.

* * *

**Warning****s: **Some characters are a bit different (since I'm still learning how to describe their personalities and such, so I made up some of my own). Some small, and big, grammar mistakes may be found in this story. Don't be all that mad if you notice them. Both British and American English may also be found... Hey, I'm still learning here! 

**Summary: **When on a mission alone for two weeks, while Al is visiting Winry, Ed meets a small girl named Marin. Marin isn't very talkative (or social) in the beginning but soon starts to warm up to our blonde alchemist. What will happen to Marin when those two weeks are over?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (even if I wish really hard). I only own my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - ****Day One**

Ed sighed as he stepped of the train. His new mission was to investigate some suspicious places in a small town not far from Central. The military had caught some rumours that there were a few places in this town where someone had tried human transmutation. Ed's mission was to investigate those places and see if the rumours were true. Of course he hadn't had the chance to say something before he was sitting on the train, mission file in hand. Sometimes Mustang's just scary fast at sending him away on missions.

"Stupid bastard... Couldn't he have picked someone else?" Ed muttered, as he made his way towards a small hotel.

The hotel was slightly shabby, but it still had a bit of a warm feeling. He got a room, leaved his bag, and then set of to look around for the places he was supposed to investigate. The first place was some old store that no one used anymore. He found it pretty quickly, since it was wall to wall with the hotel. After a few seconds of thinking, he decided to look through the store right now. After about two hours, the only things he found were dust and old food that smelled funny. He was about to leave the small building, when a small sound from a corner reached him. He walked closer, and saw something small laying in the corner covered with a blanket. Slowly Ed lifted the blanket, revealing a shuddering little girl looking up at him with scared eyes. She had waist long black hair, pale skin and big blue eyes. Both the hair and the eyes were slightly grey. She was dressed in trashed clothes, barely covering her thin body. She was looking really underweight. She didn't looking older than seven.

"Hey there." Ed said softly, smiling down at the girl.

The girl slowly sat up and then before Ed could blink, she was at the other side of the room and disappearing out of one of the broken windows.

"Whoa, she's fast." Ed said for himself, and left the building. Outside there was no sign of the girl anywhere.

Ed sighed and grabbed his silver watch and opened it. It was already five o'clock. His stomach growled, and he pocketed his watch again and started look around for someplace to eat. He quickly found a small restaurant, not far from his hotel. It had a warm and welcoming atmosphere. Ed took a seat at an empty table by the windows.

Soon, a rather good looking girl came to the table and gave him the menu. The prices were very cheap.

'With prices like there, I wonder if the food is even edible!?' Ed thought, but still ordered a bowl of spicy soup and a glass of water.

About half an hour later, the waitress returned with his food. It smelled delicious, and it tasted almost better. The prices _really_ didn't fit the taste of the food. They should be a lot more expensive, but he didn't say that out loud.

The blonde alchemist was halfway through his soup when loud voices from the outside reached him. He looked out, and saw a bunch of men standing in a circle around the little girl he found in the store earlier.

"Why do they always have to pick on her?" A sad-angry voice said behind him. The waitress had come back with his second glass of water.

"Always?" Ed repeated.

"She tries to get some food, poor thing, but they always try to beat her up when she reaches them." The waitress said.

"Why doesn't anyone help her?" Ed asked.

"Everyone is afraid of those men, and don't dare to interfere." The waitress answered with a sad voice.

Right then, one of the men punched the girl straight on the jaw.

"I'm going to help her." Ed said, and bolted out of the restaurant. Ignoring the waitress shouting warnings after him.

Outside on the street, the girl just had managed to escape from the ring. But she didn't get any far, as she soon collided with Ed. Ed reached out and grabbed her arm, preventing her from falling, and smiled slightly at her.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." He said, and then looked up at the group of men, smile gone. "Some men you are, bullying a little girl four times smaller than yourselves." The blonde alchemist almost smirked, but stopped himself in time and kept a serious expression.

"Don't interfere, kid. That girl is a thief." One of the men growled.

"So? She's just a little girl who needs food." Ed said. He was starting to get slightly angry, and his fingertips were itching to be placed on the ground and perform some alchemy.

The men glared at him, before turning around and walking away down the street. Ed now let a slight smirk show on his face, before looking down at the girl who still stood beside him. She looked a bit scared, and was following the men with a worrying look.

"C'mon on, kiddo, you need some food." Ed said, and took a hold of her hand and led her into the restaurant and to his table. She didn't object.

Ed ordered a bowl of vegetable soup for her, and a glass of milk, though he really regretted offering her that scary white stuff. The waitress smiled at the girl when she arrived with her food, but the girl didn't smile back. She just looked at her hands lying in her lap. The waitress leaved, and Ed looked at the girl.

"Eat, you need it." He said, and continued on his own half done bowl.

The girl hesitated for a while, before slowly picking up her spoon and started to eat. Ed could se her eyes widen a bit, before she started to eat faster, like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Ed didn't doubt that she hadn't. Only a few minutes later, they both had finished their soups and drinks. Ed paid and then led the girl out of the restaurant. But before he could do something else, like asking her for her name, she bowed deeply to him and then ran away and disappeared between some of the houses. Ed sighed and decided to return to his hotel and sleep, even if it was early. He wanted to check out at least three more places tomorrow, and he couldn't do that if he was tired.

He locked the door behind him, got undressed, took a quick shower, and went to bed.

"Well, the first day of this mission was pretty interesting." He muttered, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**Sennie:** So, that was the first chapter. 

**Kyouko:** Isn't it kind of short?

**Sennie:** Well, I didn't come up with more to happen on the first day sweatdrop

**Kyouko:** Yeah yeah... whatever... it's still short. By the way, I've heard the name "Marin" before somewhere...

**Sennie:** That must be that girl on the train in episode 5 of the anime you're thinking of.

**Kyouko:** Is it her? What a complete change of looks...

**Sennie:** No, it's not her. I realized that the name Marin was in the anime AFTER I named the girl in this story, and I'm too lazy to change it now.

**Kyouko:** Don't change, it's a pretty name.

**Sennie:** Alright, please leave a nice little comment that I can use as a reminder that people are actually reading this stuff. I use flames to bake cookies for my rewievers :)


	2. Day Two

**Kyouko: ** Oi, Sen, where are you?

**Sennie:** ZZzz... hrm... What?

**Kyouko:** Geez, are you still asleep?

**Sennie:** And whose fault is that?

**Kyouko:** What? All I did was to threaten you to stay awake all night and chat with me, or else I would... umm... Okay, I think I get your point now...

**Sennie:** Alright, better start with chapter 2 then now that I'm awake...

**Kyouko:** Good idea.

**Sennie:** I'll kill you later, Kyo.

**Kyouko:** I'm going to run away now!

* * *

**Warnings: **Some characters are a bit different (since I'm still learning how to describe their personalities and such, so I made up some of my own). Some small, and big, grammar mistakes may be found in this story. Don't be all that mad if you notice them. Both British and American English may also be found... Hey, I'm still learning here! 

**Summary: **When on a mission alone for two weeks, while Al is visiting Winry, Ed meets a small girl named Marin. Marin isn't very talkative (or social) in the beginning but soon starts to warm up to our blonde alchemist. What will happen to Marin when those two weeks are over?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (even if I wish really hard). I only own my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Day Two**

Ed woke up early, ate a fast breakfast at the hotel, though the food there was nothing compared to the restaurant he went to the day before, and then set of to find the next place on the list of suspicious places. This one was one room underground, which you could find the entrance to if you looked around closely at the edge of the town. About an hour later, a familiar face came into view.

"God morning." Ed said to the girl with a smile.

The girl merely nodded, and bowed deeply. Edward sighed and scratched the back of his head and looked around, and then at the girl again.

"Do you know something about an underground room?" The short alchemist asked, not quite expecting an answer. The girl stood still for a moment, before nodding and bowing deeply again and set off towards a place where he had already been looking.

Apparently there was a hidden door there, and the handle was disguised as a small rock that no one would care about if they didn't know that it was the handle to the hidden door. Ed opened the door, which led to a long staircase which went deep down under the ground.

"Thanks, kiddo." He said to the girl, and then went down the stairs. Before he closed the door, he saw the girl bow deeply again before the door closed. "As soon as I get out from here, I must tell her to stop with the bowing. It's beginning to get a little irritating now." The blonde muttered as he followed the staircase down. One would think that Ed maybe would like the fact that someone respected him so much, but Ed didn't want a seven-year-old to be like that. Especially that poor girl.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ed finally reached the bottom of the stairs. It was pitch dark, so he had to feel his way forward. He reached a door with a cold knob, opened it, and was suddenly met with a sharp light which made him close his eyes hard. When he opened them again, he saw a big well lit room. Candles were burning everywhere, and a few big torches, and almost all of the other space was filled with books. Ed gave a low whistle.

"I bet Sheska would love this place." He said to himself, grinning.

He looked through a few of the books, discovering that the most of them were about alchemy. Really advanced alchemy at that. But none of the books even mentioned human transmutation. It looked like this place could be marked as "Clear" to. After noticing he had spent over three hours here, he took one of the books and leaved the room, climbed up the stairs, and went out to the fresh air again. He stretched, and then went back to the hotel. While on his way there, he looked around for the girl, but didn't find her. Back at the hotel, he decided to read the book that he had taken with him. It wasn't until he opened the book, he saw its title:

_The Best Guide To Child Care_

Ed made a short laugh and closed the book, placing it on the small desk in the room. Of all books in the room, he just _had_ to take the one he had least interest in. He sighed and left the room, locked the door, and went out on the streets again. The next place was the attic of the restaurant were he had eaten in the day before. The staff were on lunch brake, so everyone was in the kitchen zone, which made it easier for him to sneak his way up the wall and in through one of the dirty windows (after less then a minute's lock picking). The first he saw was old and broken chairs and tables. Then he also saw old kitchen stuff, a few dusty piles of books about food and other things you usually find at a restaurant. Only much dustier.

"That makes this place cleared too..." Ed muttered, and leaved the attic. Down at the ground, he suddenly spotted a familiar head looking at him from around a corner. "Hello, kiddo." He said, and waved at the girl.

The girl stepped into full view and bowed deeply.

"Please, stop with the bowing already. It isn't good for your back." Ed said with a small laugh. The girl straightened immediately.

"Come on, let's get some lunch. I bet you're hungry." Ed said and walked around the building to the restaurants entrance. He heard small steps behind him, telling him that the girl followed him.

The sat down at the same table as yesterday, and the same waitress came to them.

"God day, what will it be?" She asked, handing Ed the menu. Ed looked over the menu, and ordered two big sandwiches and one glass of milk and one glass of water. The waitress left, and Ed studied the girl.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Gone." The girl whispered. She had, once again, her blue-grey eyes directed towards her hands in her lap.

The waitress returned with their lunch, and then leaved again. Ed ate his sandwich with great appetite, and once in a while he glanced at the girl. She looked really hungry, but she ate and drank slowly. As if she wanted to taste the food as much as possible. Ed wondered when her parents left, or died, he hadn't really figured that thing out yet, and how she had been able to survive when those men apparently made her life a living hell. He figured that he shouldn't ask her any of these questions until they knew each other a bit better. They finished their sandwiches, Ed paid, and they left the restaurant. Once again, the girl took of before Ed could say something more. Ed sighed and fished in his pocket for a small piece of paper. On it he had written down all the places he had to investigate. Next place was a cellar at one of the abandoned houses at the end of the town. Not far away from the underground room. He was first greeted with a heave locked door, which was opened in just a few seconds with his alchemy. Behind the door was a huge room with piles of dust and books, one big empty water tank and in the middle of the floor there was a large transmutation circle. After inspecting the circle more closely, Ed could clearly state that this circle was the one you used for human transmutation. Also, while the books and the water tank were covered with dust, the floor looked like someone recently cleaned it. The transmutation circle shone almost bright red, and Ed made a quick exit and went out into the fresh air again. After a few deep breaths, the blonde alchemist returned to the hotel.

Ed sat down on the bed and grabbed his notebook and to write down the details about the transmutation circle. He decided to investigate that place more tomorrow. Now, he wanted a long shower and then a tasty dinner. Said and done, about an hour later, Ed left the hotel and walked down the streets towards the same restaurant as before. When he rounded the corner of the hotel, he stopped dead in his tracks. The girl laid there, face against the ground, covered with blood. He spotted some of the men from the other day, running down the street, and he felt a great anger grow within him. Before anyone could blink, Ed clapped his hands, out them on the ground, and suddenly a large hole appeared under the men's feet and they fell down with surprised screams. The hole closed again, and Ed went to the girl.

"Hey, kiddo, are you alright?" Ed carefully rolled the girl over to her back. She was unconscious, and by the looks of it she had one or two broken ribs and large red marks in her face. The blood on her back came from a thin, but deep wound, right beside her spine. Ed suspected that the wound had been made by a knife or something else sharp.

Carefully, Ed lifted the girl from the ground and returned to the hotel. The receptionist was away for a couple of minutes, so he took the girl to his room without any problem. He laid her on the bed, and then went to small bathroom and looked around for a first-aid kit. He found one, very dusty but still keeping everything he needed. He slowly and carefully removed the trashed t-shirt and started to clean the wound on her back. This was easier said than done though. Since two of her ribs on her left side were broken, he had to make her lay on her right side at the same time he cleaned the wound. The result was that his auto-mail arm held her left shoulder, while his flesh arm cleaned her wound.

About thirty minutes later, the girl lied on the bed, sleeping. Ed had treated all her wounds, and dressed her chest and back with bandages. Her clothes were lying on the floor, and Ed now looked at them more closely. He was amazed that she had survived cold days with these clothes, but he was also angry that no one had helped her. He opened his travelling bag and looked around in it, and finally he found a black t-shirt. This t-shirt was old and to small for him now. Though it still would be very big on the girl, it was the best clothing he could give her now until he found a clothing store or something. Ed stopped. Until now, he had just acted on impulse but now when he really thought about it... Why did he bother so much with this girl? He could just take her to some doctor, or an orphanage. Why did he take care of her? After a few minutes he came up with an answer that he thought was the right one: No one dared help her, so he had to do it himself!

A small sound from the bed stopped his thoughts, and he looked at the girl. She was still asleep but had a pained look on her face. Ed sat down at the bed beside her, stroking a few strands of her slightly grey hair out or her face.

'The second day of this mission COULD have been better.' Ed thought with a sigh.

* * *

**Kyouko: **Sen?

**Sennie:** ZZzz...

**Kyouko:** Well, she maybe does deserve a bit of sleep. Alright people, rewiev so I have something good to wake her up too. Flames are used to burn down our school!


	3. Day Three

**Sennie:** It's funny, really.

**Kyouko:** What?

**Sennie:** I thought that I would just write a few chapters, and then delete the story. But now, I've already got the sequel planned out, so I can't quit writing this story until it's all finished (laughs).

**Kyouko:** Then… You mean you must continue this story, which doesn't even have an interesting pairing?! (almost faints)

**Sennie:** Yep, that's right!

**Kyouko: **(faints)

**Sennie:** Umm… yeah… (sweatdrops)  
Before you start to read, I would like to tell you that I got the question "Where is Al?" from one of my dear readers. I answered her per e-mail, but then also decided to put the short story up here so the rest of you know it to:

Ed has, in some strange unexplainable way, restored Al's body. The body had aged in the gate, so instead of getting his "old" ten-year-old body, Al got a "new" fifteen-year-old body (and since Al is fifteen, Ed is sixteen). When Ed and Al visited Winry after restoring Al's body, a little problem showed up. Al wanted to stay with Winry (with reasons I think you can guess yourself), while Ed wanted to keep traveling (since he's a restless soul that can't stay in one place for very long). The Elric brothers therefore decided to part, for the first time in years!

That's it. Now, on with chapter 3!

* * *

**Warnings: **Some characters are a bit different (since I'm still learning how to describe their personalities and such, so I made up some of my own). Some small, and big, grammar mistakes may be found in this story. Don't be all that mad if you notice them. Both British and American English may also be found... Hey, I'm still learning here!

**Summary: **When on a mission alone for two weeks, while Al is visiting Winry, Ed meets a small girl named Marin. Marin isn't very talkative (or social) in the beginning but soon starts to warm up to our blonde alchemist. What will happen to Marin when those two weeks are over?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (even if I wish really hard). I only own my OC's. 

* * *

**Chapter Three - Day Three**

Ed woke up when feeling something hot on his face. He looked up, and saw that the sun was shining right at him. In the evening before, he had moved to the chair beside the small desk in his hotel room. He realized now that it wasn't good for your back to do that, but he didn't care. He stood up, stretched, and then looked at the bed. A pair of blue-grey eyes met him.

"Morning, kiddo." Ed said, smiling slightly. He went to the bed and kneeled beside it.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde alchemist asked. The girl was silent for a while, and Ed thought that she maybe had lost her voice.

"It hurts." She whispered. Ed nodded. He knew that two broken ribs were bound to hurt, plus the wound on her back and all the bruises.

"You were hurt pretty badly, kiddo. You've got two broken ribs and a knife wound on your back." The blonde alchemist said. The girl closed her eyes as tears gathered in them, and then slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, kiddo, it will be alright." Ed said as he stood up and went for a glass of water. Milk was better for a child like her, him to but he wouldn't admit that, but he hadn't any milk in his room so it had to be water for now.

When he returned, the girl had stopped crying. He helped the girl sit up and then gave her the glass. She hesitated at first, as if thinking that it was poison in the water, but then drank it all up. When she was done she handed Ed the glass, and he put it on the desk before sitting down beside her at the edge of the bed.

"Why did they do this to you, kiddo?" Ed asked. The girl looked down at her hands.

"I… was hungry." She whispered, and the tears started to fall again.

"You know… You could have looked for me, you know, instead of go to those who don't like you." Ed said with a slight smile. The girl shook her head, and the tears continued to fall.

Ed frowned, but didn't say anything. The girl apparently didn't want to talk at the moment, so he would leave the topic. For now. The girl looked tired, and right after he helped her lay down again she fell asleep. The blonde alchemist sighed and looked down at her. She had a pained expression on her face, and Ed mentally cursed those men who had done this to her. He fished in his pocket for his watched and opened it.

'Two in the evening?!' Ed's eyes widened. Why hadn't the girl said something to make him wake up?

The question disappeared quickly, as Ed already knew the answer. The girl didn't talk much, and didn't seem to be used to be around people so much. He looked out the window and saw the sun disappearing behind some huge clouds. That explained why he hadn't been woken up by the sun earlier. Suddenly a thought hit him. His mission! If he was to take care of the girl, how would he be able to carry out his mission? He needed someone to help him, but who?! He couldn't ask Al or Winry to come down here and help him, now when they finally could be together as human and human instead of armor and human. They hadn't admitted it, yet, but Ed could se that they really liked each other. He also didn't want to call the HQ. Just the thought of what Mustang would say made the blonde alchemist completely delete that idea.

'Then what about the people in town?' He thought. Then he deleted that idea to. He didn't know anyone here he could trust. Truth to be told, he hadn't met anyone except for those men and the waitress at the restaurant. Wait a minute… That waitress! Maybe she could help him?

Ed glanced at the girl. She was deep asleep. The blonde alchemist nodded and left the room, locked the door, and got out and set of towards the restaurant. Now, you surely would think that Ed wouldn't give a damn shit about the mission, and take care of the girl himself, but he wouldn't do that. Sure, Al had his body back now, but Ed still needed the money that he got from the military. He didn't know anything about how to build auto-mails, working in a mine or other things. He only had his alchemy, and as long as it was like this he had to stay in the military.

"God day." The waitress greeted as he entered the restaurant.

The other times he was here, he didn't pay much attention to her appearance. Now he finally noticed how she looked. She was a little over a head taller than him, with long blonde hair in a tight knot on the back of her head and green cat-like eyes.

"Excuse me, miss…" Ed trailed of at the end, on purpose if you want to know, so that the waitress would have to tell him her name. His little plan worked.

"Sora. Sora White." The waitress said with a smile.

"Sora… Do you think you could help me with a little problem?" Ed asked. He hoped Sora could help him, or else he maybe had to call Al and Winry. In worst case HQ. He almost shuddered at the thought.

"What kind of problem?" Sora asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Nothing big, just keep watch over the girl while I'm out." Ed said. Sora gasped.

"Did something happen to her?" The blonde girl asked, wide-eyed. Ed noticed that she didn't even ask which girl he meant… but if you looked back a little, you would surely understand why she knew it was the poor girl always treated like shit by those men.

"Those men attacked her yesterday, right before I found her. She got two broken ribs, a knife wound on her back and a large amount of bruises covering her whole body." Ed answered. Sora gasped again and put a hand over her mouth.

"I will help you take care of her." She said after a few quiet minutes. Ed smiled slightly.

"Thanks. She's in my room at the hotel. I will be back in a few hours." He said. He handed the key to Sora and told her the number of the room, and then set of to the cellar he had been to the day before.

When Ed returned to his hotel room a few hours later, as promised, Sora just put an empty glass on the desk. Both she and the girl looked up at him when he closed the door behind him.

"I forgot to ask you before, what's your name?" Sora asked.

"Edward Elric." Ed answered. Sora looked surprised.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?" The blonde waitress almost shouted, but kept her voice in a normal tone. Just a bit higher.

"Yep, that's me." Ed said with a large grin.

"I never believed them when they told me that one of the state alchemists was barely sixteen. I thought you were older than me." Sora said with a small blush on her face.

"Oh? And how old are you?" Ed asked.

"Twenty-three." Sora answered. Now it was Ed's turn to be surprised.

"You're over twenty? You look like eighteen or younger." The blonde alchemist said. Sora blushed harder.

"I'm short for my age, and my personality somehow didn't catch up with adulthood." She said.

Ed nodded, and then turned his attention to the girl.

"How are you, kiddo?" He asked.

"Fine, but it still hurts." The girl said in a low voice, but still louder than the whispering voice she used to have.

"I changed the bandages half an hour ago, and cleaned her wound again." Sora informed Ed, as he inspected one of the bruises on the girls left cheek.

"That's good. Thank you, Sora-san." He said, while sitting down at the edge of the bed right beside the girl so he could look at her arm easier. "By the way, kiddo, what's your name?" The blonde alchemist asked.

The girl was quiet for a while, studying Ed, as if thinking about if Ed should know her name or not. After a while though, she finally opened her mouth.

"Marin." She said, with the slightest hint of a smile.

* * *

**Sennie:** I know, it's a bit short, but I had to stop there.

**Kyouko:** (just woke up) This was the last chapter in the story, right?

**Sennie:** Oi, Kyo, don't scare the readers.

**Kyouko:** Oh, sorry. What I meant was; This is the last "One Day" chapter in the story, right?!

**Sennie:** Yeah, it is. There will be a small time-skip in the next chapter…

**Kyouko:** (mutters: if you can call a time-skip of nine/ten days small)

**Sennie:** What was that, Kyo?

**Kyouko:** Nothing nothing… (whistles innocently)

**Sennie:** Right… (sweatdrops)

Please review as soon as possible, I'll answer all reviews (per e-mail or in the next chapter). Flames are used to burn down our math-teachers house!


	4. Day Twelve

**Sennie:** I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated for a while. But my school came up with the idea with a chemistry test last Friday, followed by a math test just 30 minutes after. God, I haven't studied that much since... well, I haven't studied that hard ever actually (whistles innocently)  
Kyo? Is something wrong? You look a bit pale (worried look)

**Kyouko:** No, it's nothing. Except the fact that I stole your notebook a few minutes ago and read about your ideas to future fan fictions... (pales even more)

**Sennie:** HEY!! NO ONE'S ALLOWED TO READ THAT!!!

**Kyouko:** And now I know why... (almost throws up)

**Sennie:** (mutters something about annoying friends)  
Before you read the chapter, please read this: This story has been changed, and will be shorter than the original idea. But as a cover for this, the sequel will be much longer.

* * *

Answers to anonymous reviews:

**Mezze:** I know about what you say in America, but that's not going to change the stile I'm writing in. I'm a Swedish girl, so I don't care so much about what you say in America (no offence, I really like America) :P

**brianna:** Thanks :D

* * *

**Warnings: **Some characters are a bit different (since I'm still learning how to describe their personalities and such, so I made up some of my own). Some small, and big, grammar mistakes may be found in this story. Don't be all that mad if you notice them. Both British and American English may also be found... Hey, I'm still learning here! 

**Summary: **When on a mission alone for two weeks, while Al is visiting Winry, Ed meets a small girl named Marin. Marin isn't very talkative (or social) in the beginning but soon starts to warm up to our blonde alchemist. What will happen to Marin when those two weeks are over?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (even if I wish really hard). I only own my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - ****Day Twelve**

The following days went by pretty quickly. Ed and Sora had come up with a routine about how to care for Marin. Sora came and stayed with Marin in the early morning, before her work started, giving Ed some time to investigate before anyone else had woken up. Then he would return to the room, and Sora would leave for her work. At her one hour lunch break, Sora would bring food with her to the hotel and she and Ed and Marin would eat. After that she would return to the restaurant. When Sora's job ended in the evening, she would spend an hour or two looking after Marin while Ed investigated the room again. The Ed would come back, and Sora would leave for her own home, and they slept. Then everything started over again the next morning.

After nine days, two days before Ed would return to central, Sora was met with a deep-thinking Ed right outside the hotel as she arrived with the food.

"Edward-kun?" She carefully studied him. He really looked deep in thought.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Sora-san." Ed's voice sounded far away, which confirmed Sora's thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"No.. or yes. You se, I'm going back to Central in two days, and I'm worried about Marin." Ed said, sighing. Sora saw the problem clearly.

When Ed went back to Central, Sora would be the only one left to look after Marin, and that would not work. She could ask one of her co-workers, but she highly doubted that they wanted to help. They were all greedy bitches who wouldn't do anything if they didn't get paid for it. Sora gave a sigh too, and then smiled slightly and help up the small bags with food right before Ed.

"Let's eat, and then think about this little problem." She said. Ed nodded, agreeing, and they went inside the hotel and up to Ed's and Marin's room.

Marin greeted them with a half smile. It had taken her days, just to start smiling this much, but Ed still thought that it was worth it. Because, even if it were a half smile, it was really cute. Her eyes were now bluer than before, and Ed almost felt himself drown in them every time he looked in her eyes. Also, her hair was now completely black and soft as silk. All thanks to the food and one of Sora's hairbrushes.

Sora started to unpack the food while she, as she usually did, hummed on some song that Ed didn't know. Ed smiled slightly. Sora and Marin… they were like sisters to him. If someone had told him that this would happen at the day he got his mission, he would've laughed. But now, he would punch those who laughed.

"Edward-kun, your food is getting cold."

Ed's train of thoughts was stopped by Sora's voice and a small giggle from Marin. Ed looked surprised at first, but the smiled and sat down on the chair at the small table Sora had placed next to Marin's bed.

* * *

When the food was finished, Sora left and leaved Ed and Marin alone. 

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Ed asked. Even though Marin had told him her name, Ed still called her "kiddo". Not that Marin minded, though.

"Pretty good, actually. My back doesn't hurt as much as a few days ago." Marin answered. She talked more now, which Ed was happy for.

Marin's injuries had healed faster than both Ed and Sora had expected. The knife wound on her back had closed really fast, and the bruises had disappeared after just two days. And when Sora had checked the two broken ribs three days ago, since she had more medical knowledge than Ed, they were almost all healed.

"Hey, Marin…" Ed trailed of, as if he was afraid of asking the question that had been bothering him a few days now.

"Hm?" Marin looked up at him with her clear dark blue eyes, waiting for him to continue. She knew it was something serious, since he said her name.

Ed stared at her for a few seconds, and then shook his head.

"It's nothing." The blonde alchemist said and grinned and laid a hand on Marin's head and ruffled her raven black hair. He would ask the question another time.

A light knock was heard from the door, and the both of them looked at each other with questioning looks. Sora shouldn't be back yet. It was way too early. Slightly curious, Ed went to the door and opened it. Outside stood the old man that owned the hotel.

"Excuse me, Mr. Elric, but you have a phone call." The old man said. Ed glanced back at Marin.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, okay kiddo?" The blonde alchemist said. When Marin nodded, Ed left the room and locked the door and followed the man down to the reception and to the phone.

"Hel…-" Ed was cut of by a shout from the other end.

"_NII-SAN! WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED ME LIKE YOU PROMISED??!!"_ Came the voice of Alphonse Elric.

"Ah, I'm sorry Al, but I've been pretty busy on this mission y'know." Ed defended himself.

"_You're never to busy to call me."_ Al said, sounding disappointed.

"I'm really sorry Al, really. This mission turned out to be quite different form all the other missions." Ed said. _REALLY different!_ He added in his thoughts.

"_Did something happen?" _Al asked, now sounding worried.

"I'll tell you as soon as I return. The mission ends in two days." Ed said. He really wanted to tell Al about Marin, but with the old mane standing so close by he didn't feel like it was safe to tell his little brother that he had taken care of a girl that no one dared to help because of those men.

"_Okay__... oh, nii-san, Winry wanted me to tell you that a letter arrived for you from the military."_ Al said, suddenly sounding excited.

"You read it, didn't you?" Ed grinned, even though he knew Al couldn't see him.

"_..."_

"I'll take that as a yes. What was it about? A few days of? I really feel that I need that after this mission." Ed said, and let out a small yawn just to clear his point **(A/N: **My grammar _REALLY_ sucks, doesn't it?).

"_Not really. You're promoted."_ Came Al's answer. Ed couldn't help but think that his little brothers voice sounded unnaturally happy, but he choose not to mention it. Not now, at least.

Hey, wait a minute…

"PROMOTED??!! How in HELL did that happen?" Ed thought he heard silent laughter from the other end, sounding a lot like Winry, but he didn't say anything.

"_The letter says that 'Due to the excellent work of Mr. Elric, he is now promoted to Lt. Colonel.'."_ Al said calmly, but Ed could hear that he was trying not to laugh.

"Does it say anything about where I'm going to be stationed?" Ed asked. He really hoped that it would NOT be at the Central HQ.

"_Yeah... It says 'Mr. Elric will continue to work under Colonel Mustang at the Central Headquarters.'."_ Al answered.

_Damn!_ Ed thought.

"Too bad. I was hoping I would be able to get away from that bastard." Ed said, laughing.

"_I got to now, nii-san. Winry is calling for me. We'll meet in a few days, okay?"_ Al said.

"Of course, Al. See ya." Ed said, and then ended the conversation and returned to his and Marin's room. He was greeted with a sight that he really didn't expect to see.

Marin stood up, holding onto the beds headboard. She took a few unsteady steps forward and then let go of the headboard, and walked around the room with steps that became steadier for every step she took.

"That looks good, kiddo." Ed said, smiling, as he closed the door behind him. Marin quickly turned her head and looked at him, since turning her whole upper body still hurt a bit, and gave him ha half smile.

Up until now, every time Marin needed to go to the bathroom or such, either Ed or Sora needed to help her. It seemed that she now could do that by herself.

Ed stepped forward and looked Marin over. He lifted on the black t-shirt he had given herm which by the way really looked big on her and reached down to just above her knees. The wound on her back looked fine, and when he felt on her ribs he could, without Sora's help, state that they soon were completely healed.

"Hey, kiddo, we need to get you some new clothes. Why don't we look around for something tomorrow, okay?" Ed said with a big smile. Marin blushed a little but nodded slowly, like she didn't really think she deserved any new clothes.

* * *

**Sennie:** I know, I know… the chapter should be longer after all this time without posting anything, but I couldn't come up with more . ' 

And yeah, Al made his first (and probably last) appearance in this story (grin)

**Al:** Why can't I make more appearances? (sad look)

**Sennie:** You have two choices, Al dear. You can either 1)Make one more appearance in this story, in person and not by phone or 2)Make many appearances in the sequel

**Al:** I'll chose the sequel.

**Sennie:** Good (smile)

**Al:** By the way, where's Kyo-chan? (looks around)

**Sennie:** (points at the floor where kyouko fainted a few secons ago)

**Al:** OMG! What happened?

**Sennie:** She read my notebook… (kicks kyouko's leg lightly)

**Al:** O.O;; Its suicide to read that book!

**Sennie:** Yeah, and now she knows it to (evil smirk)  
So, please review while I'll try to wake Kyo up so I can beat her up for reading my notebook!  
Flames are used to burn away the snow from our garden in winter!


	5. The 2 Last Days

**Sennie:** Kyo, have you seen my notebook?

**Kyouko:** I thought I gave it back to you, didn't I?

**Sennie:** Yes, but now it's gone.

(sounds of someone gasping coming from the other room)

**Sennie:** Wasn't that...?

**Kyouko:**Yeah, I think it was...

(sounds of steps coming closer)

**Sennie**/**Kyouko:** Uh-oh O-O;;;

(Winry enters the room, looking angry, with Sennies notebook in hand)

**Winry:** Sennie!

**Sennie:** Ah.. uh... I ... I can explain...

**Winry:** Yeah, start with the fact that you haven't written this in your fanfic yet!

**Sennie**/**Kyouko:** Huh?

**Winry:** This is really great stuff, y'know (waves with the notebook)

When are you going to put it in the story?

**Sennie:** Umm... in the sequel...

**Winry:** Good (bright smile)

**Sennie:**Umm... yeah... right...

Oh, I decided to answer all reviews in the chapters from now on. I think it's easier this way!

* * *

Review answers:

**Thegoldenlock:** Thanks :)

* * *

**Warnings:**Some characters are a bit different (since I'm still learning how to describe their personalities and such, so I made up some of my own). Some small, and big, grammar mistakes may be found in this story. Don't be all that mad if you notice them. Both British and American English may also be found... Hey, I'm still learning here! 

**Summary:**When on a mission alone for two weeks, while Al is visiting Winry, Ed meets a small girl named Marin. Marin isn't very talkative (or social) in the beginning but soon starts to warm up to our dear blonde alchemist. What will happen to Marin when those two weeks are over?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (even if I wish really hard). I only own my OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - ****The 2 Last Days**

**Day Thirteen!**

"You got promoted? Congratulations!" Sora hugged Ed closely as she told her the news when she arrived in the morning.

"Thanks, Sora-san." Ed said, while gasping for air. For a waitress with thin arms, she sure gave strong hugs.

"Congratulations." Marin said with a small smile, which Ed returned. He then looked at his pocket watch.

"I must go now. I still got a lot of information to gather from that room." Ed said, waved to the girls and then left the room.

* * *

When Ed had left, Sora turned to Marin. 

"How are you today, Marin-chan?" The blonde waitress asked with a smile.

"Fine, thanks." Marin answered with a quiet voice. Sora's smile disappeared.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, and sat down on the edge of the bed beside the raven haired girl.

"Nothing." Marin said, looking down at her hands lying in her lap. As she always did when she felt a bit uneasy.

"C'mon, Marin-chan, you can tell me." Sora said with a smile. Marin did not the return the smile, but still looked up at her.

"It's just that... he is going back to the military tomorrow." The small girl said, sighing sadly. Sora's smile disappeared for a moment, again.

It was true. Ed was going back to Central the next morning, with an early train. The other thing Sora noticed in Marin's sentence was that the small girl still called the blonde alchemist for "him". Sora understood that Marin was a bit confused what to call Ed. But that matter could wait until later. Right now, she needed to cheer Marin up.

"I'm sure he will come to visit us every week, Marin-chan." The waitress said, smiling reassuringly. And this time, Marin returned the smile.

* * *

When Ed was back, and Sora had left for her work, the state alchemist looked at Marin with a sort of embarrassed expression. 

"I looked through some small stores on my way back, but didn't find any clothes that I thought that you would like. I'm sorry for that." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay." Marin said softly. Truth to be told, even if Ed had found clothes for her she wouldn't have accepted them. She didn't think she was worth it.

Ed shook his head.

"No, kiddo, it's not okay. I really wanted to give you some new clothes, since your old ones can't even cover half your body." He said, sighing. He then suddenly got a idea, and went to the other side of the room and opened his suitcase (it's called that, right?). He looked through it, and then stood up again with some clothes which he laid on the floor.

"This is the first time I try this. I hope it will work." The blonde alchemist said, and then clapped his hands and put them on an extra pair of his black leather pants. Something that looked like blue electricity danced over his hands and the pants, before disappearing. Leaving the pants in the exact state as they were before.

Except, now they were a couple of sizes smaller. This was Ed's "brilliant idea". Take some of his own clothes, and shrink them with alchemy. It was easier to shrink stuff than make them bigger, since when you make things bigger, you need new material to build with. But when you shrink them you just take away that what is already there to make it smaller. **(A/N: **Did it sound logic? No? Good :P

He repeated the same thing with a pair of socks, a black tank top and one of his shirts that already was to small for him. The grinned at his work, and then walked over to Marin with the clothes.

"You think you can try this on, or does it hurt to much to move?" He asked, even though he knew it was a stupid question. After all, she had been up walking just the day before.

Marin shook her head and removed the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed, with her feet on the floor. Ed helped her with the socks, since she still couldn't bend her body so much because of the wound on her back. It still hurt. Then there were the pants. Ed helped her with that to. She didn't need help with the tank top or the shirt though. Ed stepped back and looked her over, big smile on his face.

"How are they?" He asked. Marin let her fingers travel her sides, feeling the soft fabric against her skin. She blushed slightly, and then looked up at Ed.

"They're... sitting perfect. I... I love them!" She said, giving Ed the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face. Then there was the next surprise. She took a few, fast, steps towards him and hugged him.

Ed looked shocked at first, but then hugged her back. Careful, so he didn't touch her wound or pressed her still healing ribs to much.

"That's great kiddo, because you can't go around naked in Central." The blonde boy said. Marin froze and stared up at him.

"Central?" She looked confused. Central was the big city were Ed worked, or at least were he got his work. Why would she walk around there?

"Of course. You're coming with me. I bought your ticket on my way back, before looking for clothes for you." Ed said, smiling. That was it. Marin couldn't hold it anymore.

Big tears started to fall down from her dark blue eyes, silently making their way down her cheeks and down to the floor. She wasn't sad, no. She was happy. She hadn't been this happy in her whole life.

* * *

When Sora arrived with the food later, Ed told her about him taking Marin with him back to Central. Sora seemed really relieved when he told her. 

"That's good. I was almost afraid that she would be forced out on the streets again." She said, smiling slightly.

"That's not going to happen as long as I'm alive." Ed said with a grin, as he finished his food.

Marin seemed deep in thought, and she would sometimes glance at Ed from the corner of her eye. Sora noticed this, even if Ed didn't, and cleared her throat.

"Well, Edward-kun, since Marin's going to live with you, you two maybe should figure out what to call each other. I know that you call her kiddo and Marin, at rare times, but what would you want her to call you?" The blonde waitress asked, smiling at him. Ed turned to Marin with a grin.

"You can call me whatever you want, kiddo, as long as it isn't an insult." The blonde alchemist said.

Marin looked at him for a moment, then nodded and smiled slightly.

"So it's okay if I call you Ed?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." Ed said, grin getting bigger.

* * *

**Day Fourteen!**

When Marin awoke early in the next morning, she was met with an empty room. She looked around with a sharp look, but didn't se any sign of Ed. Not Sora either. She started to feel a bit panicked. Why was she alone? Where was Ed?

Suddenly the sound of a key turning in a lock was heard, followed by the door opening. Ed entered the room, soaking wet. He closed the door and looked at Marin.

"It's raining heavy outside." He said, shaking his head in an attempt to make the most of the water disappear. The red hair band that held his braid together suddenly flew away and landed on the floor, as Ed's golden hair fell down in his shoulders and back.

Ed sighed. Great. Now he had to braid his hair again, for the second time within an hour.

"You're out early." Marin said. Even if she didn't admit it, she was a bit curious about where Ed had been in this awful weather.

"Yeah, I needed to buy this." Ed said, holding up a seemingly dry coat that he had held under his own while running through the rain.

The coat he held up was like an exact copy of his own, except it was smaller and didn't have the alchemic symbol on its back and it was dark blue. Just like Marin's eyes.

"It's for you. I saw it in a store yesterday, but I didn't think much of it then." The state alchemist said, smiling. Marin couldn't belive her eyes (or ears, for that matter).

"F... for me?" At Ed's nod, Marin smiled brightly and rose from the bed and walked over to him. Ed gave her the coat and she tried it on. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you, Ed." Marin said, hugging Ed. She didn't care if he was wet, she wanted to thank him properly. Even though she didn't think just a hug could help her to pay back everything he had done for her.

"You're welcome kiddo." Ed said, hugging her back.

* * *

About an hour later, when Ed had packed all his things and Marin was fully dressed, Ed checked out from the hotel and they made their way towards the small train station. The train would arrive in about ten minutes. 

"Ed, where do you live?" Marin asked, as they stood there waiting fro the train.

"In one of the military dorms. I don't think they allow children, so you need to hide every time you hear someone at the door and not show yourself until you're certain it's me and that I'm alone." Ed said, looking down at her with a serious expression that turned into a smile when she nodded.

The train arrived and they climbed on it. Just as they sat down, Sora came running towards them. Ed opened the window and smiled at her.

"I will visit you as soon as I get a few days off." The blonde waitress said.

"Be sure to call first." Ed said, smiling. The train started to pull out from the station.

"Take care, you two!" Sora called, waving after them.

"You too!" Both Ed and Marin shouted, before closing the window as the train sped up.

"What's we gonna do first when we arrive at Central?" Marin asked.

"We're going to try to sneak by all the military people and get you to my dorm." Ed answered with a grin, sitting down across from her.

Marin nodded, with a small grin of her own.

"Sounds exciting to sneak around." The raven haired girl said.

"It is." Ed said, now with a smirk!

_To be continued_...

* * *

**Sennie:** That's it people, the last chapter of _Two Weeks_! 

**Kyouko:** You're going to start write on the sequel now?

**Sennie:** Yeah. And since you apparently don't like some of the ideas, I've asked someone else to give me some inspiration.

**Kyouko:** Who?

**Sennie:** You'll see (big grin)

**Kyouko:** Unfair! (fake sad face)

**Sennie:** (laughing hard)

It's your own fault. If you weren't "allergic" to my kind of ideas, I would've told you right now.

**Kyouko:**I AM allergic to it, in some strange way at least. I pass out every time I even GLANCE at that stuff in your notebook.

**Sennie:** (sweatdrop)

Yeah, yeah... Anyway, the first chapter of the sequel might take a while. Not writing the chapter, no, but to figure out a name for the story. I _think_ it will be _Between Night and Day_, but I'm not sure yet.

But before I even figure out a title, I need to know if there's anyone interested in a sequel. If you are, tell me in a review or via e-mail. If it would help to decide if the sequel is gonna be worth your time or not, I can say that there is going to be Yaoi in it (I bet half of my readers just lost their interests). I'm not gonna tell you the pairing, but I do think you can figure it out on your own (if not, then one hint is: _Check my Favourite Stories-list_!).

Special thanks to...

_brianna_

_Thegoldenlock_

_HanaNoHaru_

_Colonel Bastard_

_Mezze_

_Two Tailz_

...for reviewing my story and supporting me!

_Ja ne!_


End file.
